1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional model used to teach aspects of natural water cycle flow and artificial exploitation of water flow, as for power generation and irrigation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Models of real topographical formations and water bodies are known. Exemplary are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,278,632, issued to M. Gerashshenevsky on Sep. 10, 1918 and 3,751,827, issued on Aug. 14, 1973 to T. A. Gaskin. These models are generally static displays not employing water to act thereupon, and generally are directed to natural phenomena, and do not illustrate harnessing of water resources.
Of course, water resources are harnessed to produce electrical power and to provide potable water, among other purposes, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,600,163, issued to J. Burns on Sep. 14, 1926, 1,922,055, issued to K. F. Marx on Aug. 15, 1933, 3,426,540, issued to A. E. Fixel on Feb. 11, 1969, 3,431,735, issued to H. Stauber on Mar. 11, 1969, and 4,363,564, issued to P. M. Borgren on Dec. 14, 1982.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.